Sachirō Hirugami
|Hirugami Sachirō}} was previously a second year Middle Blocker at Kamomedai High. As of 2018, he is a veterinary school student. Appearance He is very tall for a high school student standing at 190.4 cm (6' 3".) Personality Hirugami possesses a very calm and composed demeanor. He's not easily distracted or fazed in matches, thus allowing him to take in and process all information on the court like a machine. He is also highly observant and calculating, as shown when he purposely targets Asahi with a difficult serve knowing that the latter is already under heavy pressure to perform well . It is revealed that he used to a perfectionist who strives to be the ideal player. He would feel guilty over every mistake he made and practiced intensely to make up for it. After a talk with Hoshiumi and realizing that quitting is an option, Hirugami moved on from his uptight personality to become more relaxed. Background Born into a family of accomplished volleyball players, Hirugami is blessed with both physique and the natural talent for the sport. He started playing when he was young and eventually enrolled in Yurisei, the top volleyball middle school in his prefecture . Hirugami had a intense desire to perform well to the point where he would become overly critical of every mistake he made. He practiced relentlessly and referenced many physical training books to build up his physique in hopes of minimizing his failures. Eventually, his efforts garnered him an Outstanding Athlete Award. However, Hirugami continued to be unsatisfied and had every mistake he made weighted heavily on his mind. One day while walking back from practice, Hirugami blamed his own hands for making mistakes and mindlessly started scraping his right knuckles against the stone fence along the road, drawing blood in the process. He was stopped by Hoshiumi before tearfully confessing that he might not like volleyball after all. Hoshiumi told him that it was okay to quit as he believed that Hirugami was simply burnt out from being so intensely devoted to the sport. Plot Tokyo Nationals Arc Statistics Hirugami is a highly known Middle blocker, nicknamed "Immovable Hirugami" in the spring tournament. Being consider the cornerstone of Kamomedais blocking game. He never gets fooled by decoys and is excellent at read blocking. His read blocking can be compared to that of Dateko's Aone, being able to quickly react to where toss will go to and getting a touch on the ball. Skills *''Read Blocking: ''Hirugami is highly skilled when it comes to read blocking, that it rivals even Dateko's Aone. It is hinted on the first play against Karasuno when Kageyama performed their minus tempo quick attack, Kageyama was surprised Hirugami was even able to react so quickly even though it was his first time seeing it. He observes each play that is happening in front of him and narrows down those unable to join in the attack and moves in to block on his own will. Commented by Kenma, He is a very experienced read blocker who doesn't get tricked by decoys and is able to quickly track down the ball. *'''Jump Floater Serve: '''Like Suwa, Hirugami also knows how to do a jump floater serve. Hirugami's floater can be compared to Atsumu's floater, as it slowly floats and suddenly travels fast. It was shown to be difficult to receive, as when Daichi couldn't even receive it. Relationships Trivia *Favorite Food: Shumai with extra large fillings *Current Concern: His sister's boyfriend is annoying when he's being lovey-dovey. * Hirugami mentions that he dislikes his "Immovable" nickname because it sounds like he stands still and does nothing . Quotes *"Guess I can't complain anymore that "the Immovable Hirugami" makes it sound like i can't actually move. I'll have to resign myself to the nickname Immovable, I guess." - To himself, References }} Category:Male Characters Category:Middle Blockers Category:2nd Year Category:Kamomedai High Volleyball Club